With the development of science and technology, electronic devices have changed. In certain configurations, an electronic device may convert text directly or indirectly written on the electronic device by users to an electronic document. For example, after a user places a piece of paper onto an electronic device, and upon writing on the paper by means of a stylus, the processing system of the electronic device may recognize a user track input.
Specifically, a main processing unit of an electronic device may have a first state and a second state. The main processing unit may only be able to recognize a user's track input while in the first state. In certain configurations, power consumption of the main processing unit while in the first state may be higher than power consumption of the processing system while in the second state. For example, when the main processing unit is in the first state, the electronic device's display screen is on; conversely, when the main processing unit is in the second state, the electronic device is off.
Hence, the above-mentioned method for detecting user track input may result in excessive power consumption by the electronic device, and thereby shorten the standby time of the electronic device.